


The Pan to my Hook

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Killian lleva años siendo el vocalista del famoso grupo de músicaJolly Roger. Tiene todo lo que siempre había soñado: fama, dinero, fans allá adonde va.Todo, menos una cosa.Un buen día, su Jefe Rumple, el dueño de la discográficaNeverland, decide hacer un cambio importante. Está convencido de que creando un grupo rival la gente invertirá todavía más en su música.Así es como naceLost Boys. Y con ello,Peter Pan.





	The Pan to my Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Hoy os traigo mi nueva obsesión, Captain Pan. Y es que fue ver una imagen en Internet y quedarme prendada de ellos. ¿Cómo puede haber tanta tensión sexual entre ellos en tan sólo un episodio? En menos que eso, en realidad. Y me parece un desperdicio que no tuviesen más escenas juntos. Puñeteros guionistas...  
> El caso es que me he visto de todo ya: fanvids, fanfics, etc etc. y necesito más, jaja. Así que espero que más gente se anime para contribuir en el fandom ^^  
> De momento, yo os traigo este pequeño prólogo. Será un fanfic de varios capítulos, pero no tengo una idea aproximada de la cantidad. Aún ando escribiéndolo.  
> Si estoy publicando el prólogo es para saber vuestra opinión, para ver si merece la pena o no publicarlo. Así que espero vuestros comentarios~
> 
> Gracias :3  
> ·  
> ·  
>  **Notas de autora:** Añadiré relaciones, personajes y tags según vayan apareciendo en la historia ^^ El edit es mío, sí  <3

[ ](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=25ggxsj)

Cuando mi Jefe el Señor Gold, o Rumple como le gustaba que le llamasen, me citó en su oficina aquél día alegando que tenía una noticia importante que darme jamás me imaginé _eso_.

El chico debía de ser mayor de edad pero no aparentaba más de 16, con ésa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, aunque con un aura de malicia, una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos avispados y verdes. También tenía las orejas algo grandes y separadas pero no le afeaban en absoluto.

Sentado en una butaca frente al escritorio de Rumple, me observaba con curiosidad e interés, y un poco como si quisiera comerme. Acostumbrado, no me incomodó ni un poquito.

\- Ah, ¡Killian! Estupendo, ya estás aquí. Únete a nosotros. Toma asiento.

Ligeramente displicente, obedecí, sentándome en la otra butaca junto al chico.

\- Tenía algo que decirme -dije, sin andarme por las ramas. No se me conocía por mi paciencia.

\- En efecto. Te presento a Peter Pan -señaló al chico de grandes ojos verdes.

Yo pestañeé.

\- ¿Perdón? No sé si he oído bien...

Rumple alzó una mano y yo callé enseguida.

\- Sí, perdona. Él será el líder del nuevo grupo musical juvenil que _Neverland_ producirá.

\- Un nuevo grupo musical -Rumple asintió- Juvenil -otro asentimiento. Yo apreté los dientes, y de paso los reposabrazos de mi butaca.- Tienes que estar de coña... ¿Y cómo lo llamarás, _Panception_?

\- _Lost Boys_.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante la ironía.

\- Pues claro.

\- ¿Tiene algún problema con cómo llevo mi discográfica, señor Jones?

_De vuelta a las formalidades. Parece que he tocado una fibra sensible._

\- Nada de eso, Jefe. Pero creo que te estás precipitando...

\- La gente va a adorar a este muchacho, Killian. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Solamente le miré. No hice ni el amago de abrir la boca.

\- Bueno, yo te lo diré -se levantó y caminó hacia él, colocándose justo detrás y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, quien ni parpadeó. Yo alcé una ceja, impresionado.- Porque necesitan algo nuevo en lo que creer.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que estoy desfasado y que ya no valgo?

Eso pareció captar la atención del tal Peter, que se colocó algo más recto en su sitio. Las manos de Rumple desaparecieron de sus hombros casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo que el Señor Rumple quiere decir es que necesitas un cambio... y que yo soy ése cambio -habló por primera vez y yo llevé mis ojos hasta su boca mientras lo hacía. Tenía una voz aterciopelada y para nada aniñada. Además, le añadía un tono seductor a cada palabra. Era como si el mero hecho de hablar le resultara placentero.

\- ¿Y qué me aportarás? -mis ojos azules seguían fijos en sus rosados labios, pero enseguida los enfoqué en su verde mirada.

\- Frescura... O tal vez un desafío -se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa asomando.- Será lo que tú quieras que sea. 

_Y voy yo y me lo creo._

El chaval se creía que yo había nacido ayer y que pensaba que no me daría guerra. Muy al contrario, lo esperaba con ganas. Después de todo, yo tampoco iba a darle tregua.

La batalla por el puesto número 1 en ventas no había hecho más que comenzar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ^^
> 
> No olvidéis dejar kudos y comentarios para saber si os gusta lo suficiente como para que siga subiéndolo.


End file.
